El Bello Durmiente
by OlgaxTomFelton1
Summary: Fic participante en el concurso de la Orden Slythiriana.One-shot Slash DracoHarry.Un mortífago salva la vida a Harry...


Hola! Pues este fic participa en el concurso de la Orden Slythiriana. Espero que les guste.

**El bello durmiente**

Los mortífagos habían conseguido derribar las barreras que protegían al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Les había costado más de una hora conseguir que las dichosas barreras cedieran, tiempo más que suficiente para que el director, Albus Dumbledore, se percatara del asunto, avisara a los aurores junto a la Orden del Fénix y evacuara a todo alumno menor de dieciséis años, al cuarto de los menestres, lugar donde los mortífagos no podrían encontrarles, no, al menos, durante un tiempo.

El modo en el que Dumbledore había podido contactar con los aurores, había sido mediante un hechizo, conectado a unas pulseras especiales que llevaban permanentemente puestas todos los aurores presentes en Inglaterra, era el mismo modo para contactar con la Orden del Fénix. Previendo ya, desde hacía más de ocho meses, que el día en que los mortífagos consiguieran romper las barreras de Hogwarts sería pronto, y si no era la batalla final, al menos, sería una lucha muy cruenta, en la que se necesitaría mucho más que un montón de niños para defender el bando de la luz.

El hechizo funcionaba de manera que, al pronunciarlo Dumbledore, hiciera que las pulseras quemaran ligeramente a los aurores durante unos pocos segundos, alertándolos y avisándoles de lo que se avecinaba, y a quiénes tenían que proteger.

O0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0º0ºoº0ºo0oºoºº0ooº0oº0º0ºoº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºo0ºº0oº

Harry Potter, junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, fueron los que acompañaron a los alumnos menores de dieciséis años hacia la sala de los menestres. Como ya era sabido, ese cuarto se transformaba según la necesidad del usuario.

Esa vez se transformó en una habitación inmensamente grande. El doble de ancho que el Gran Comedor. Había cientos de camas, sillones, mesas y sillas. En casi todas las mesas había comida de todo tipo.

Los tres amigos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave para que nadie pudiera salir. La llave se la guardó Hermione en el zapato. Bajaron nuevamente junto a Dumbledore, los alumnos de sexto y sétimo de todas las casas y los demás profesores.

Bueno, todos los alumnos de todas las casas no. Harry observó que faltaban personas de Slytherin. Que él conociera, faltaba Grabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott y Malfoy.

_Despojos de la humanidad – _pensó Harry con asco, sabiendo que seguramente habían ido a reunirse con el resto de mortífagos.

En el hall de la entrada todos estaban preparados para fulminar al primer mortífago que entrara. Dumbledore había anunciado que, al ser ellos menores en número y conocimientos (lo decía claramente por los alumnos), les estaba permitido lanzar el avada kedavra hasta que llegaran los aurores.

Harry estaba colocado al final de la barrera de profesores y alumnos. Lo habían hecho así porque, en el momento que apareciera Voldemort, era él el que tenía (y el que podía) enfrentarlo. No podían dejar que muriera antes, porque, si así fuera, la batalla estaría perdida. Sus poderes ya sobrepasaban, incluso, los de Dumbledore y, aunque era una carga muy pesada para un chico de tan solo diecisiete años, era el único que podía destruir al líder del bando contrario.

De todas formas, Harry se encontraba preparado. Siempre esperó ese día con miedo, pues, sabía bien lo que los demás esperaban de él, pero le había sorprendido, que llegado ese momento, no tenía ningún miedo. Al contrario, se sentía más confiado de lo que nunca había estado. Preparado para acabar con Lord Voldemort de una vez por todas.

En los anteriores dos años, había recibido diariamente, clases adicionales de todas las materias junto con Oclumancia, e incluso, había logrado convertirse en animago. Un fénix, para ser exactos. Era la primera vez en la historia en la que se daba el caso de un mago que se pudiera convertir en fénix.

Oº00ºooº0oºo0º0ºoº0oº0oºo00ºoººo0oº00oººo0ºoº0oºo0ºo0º0oºo0o0ºo0ºº0oº0oº0oº0oºº0o

El primer mortífago que entró, cayó muerto. Varios "avada kedavra" le habían dado a la vez. Pero luego, fueron entrando más y más mortífagos: había comenzado la batalla final.

Harry observó, como la maldición imperdonable que daba lugar a la muerte, era pronunciada por un mortífago a pocos metros de él.

_¡Protego!_ – logró pronunciar a tiempo, logrando que el hechizo rebotara contra su atacante, que no tuvo los suficientes reflejos y cayó muerto. Seguidamente, otro mortífago le apuntó con la varita, pero no le dio tiempo a pronunciar hechizo, Harry había atacado primero con un sutil "Rictusempra", llevándose por delante a dos más, pues, el hechizo había sido poderosísimo.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Por fin llegaban los aurores y la Orden del Fénix. También pudo ver a Ron, Hermione, Remus, y muchos más batiéndose en feroces duelos a muerte.

_¡Avada Kedavra! _– había gritado un mortífago. Bueno, en realidad había sido la voz de una mujer, la mujer a la que probablemente Harry le tuviera más odio en el mundo, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sabía que era ella porque jamás podría olvidar la voz de la asesina de su padrino, Sirius Black.

Harry consiguió esquivar el hechizo por los pelos, y pronunció el mismo de vuelta. La mortífaga consiguió agacharse a tiempo y desde el suelo lanzó hacia el moreno un "Desmaius", que con un nuevo "Protego" consiguió salvarse.

Al ponerse en pie, a la mujer se le cayó la máscara que la ocultaba. Miró a Harry con una sonrisa sádica.

_¿Intentas vengar a tu queridito padrino, Harry¡Crucio!_

Se tiró al suelo, antes de que la más dolorosa de las maldiciones pudiera alcanzarle, y rápidamente, antes de que la mortífaga pudiera reaccionar gritó también:

_¡Crucio!_ – Lanzándola contra el suelo y haciéndola aullar de dolor – ¡muérete puta! – vociferó, intentando sacar al exterior el profundo odio que le tenía.

En realidad no tenía permitido usar ese tipo de maldiciones, pero a ella la odiaba tanto que iba a hacer una excepción.

Sin ni siquiera decir un "Finite Incantamen", Harry pronunció con fuerza un "Avada Kedavra". Fue entonces, al girarse hacia la derecha, cuando vio que una maldición de color verde se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él, pero un cuerpo se interpuso entre Harry y la maldición, abrazándolo con fuerza justo antes de caer inerte al suelo.

_¡Avada Kedavra!_ - Harry pronunció nuevamente el hechizo que le acababan de lanzar.

Fuera quien fuera su atacante, ya había muerto.

El-niño-que-vivió bajó la cabeza y se agachó en el suelo, comprobando, no sin el asombro reflejado en sus ojos verdes, que había sido un mortífago el que lo había abrazado, interponiéndose entre la muerte y él, salvándole la vida. Lo volteó para ponerlo boca arriba y le quitó la máscara.

Se le paró el corazón.

_Draco Malfoy-_ murmuró levemente antes de escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre.

Había sido Remus, alertándolo de un mortífago que casi había conseguido que su maldición diera a Harry, pero este había sido más rápido y había rodado hacia un lado, evitándola. Desde el mismo suelo, Harry gritó un "Desmaius" que dio a, por lo menos, cinco mortífagos, y, sin querer a dos aurores.

Los despertó a los dos, y pidiéndoles disculpas, siguió peleando contra muchos más mortífagos. Se percató de que en el suelo había cuerpos que pertenecían al lado de la luz. Alumnos y aurores. Nadie que conociera Harry aparentemente, pero que, de igual forma, le dolía mucho. De todas formas, había más caídos del lado oscuro.

De repente, cuando parecía que su bando estaba imponiéndose, Harry vio con horror como un grupo de dementores se adentraba en el lugar, haciéndole notar el ya conocido frío intenso que se sentía al estar cerca de ellos. Pero no solo eran los dementores lo que Harry miró con horror, junto entraba una figura bastante conocida para él, Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, y algunos aurores, pronunciaron a la vez:

¡_Expeto patronum_! – tan solo entre Harry y Dumbledore habrían conseguido eliminarlos a todos, pero si, además, tenían ayuda adicional, los dementores resultaron menos problema del que el joven había supuesto en un principio.

Dumbledore y Voldemort se enfrascaron en un duelo muy duro, mientras Harry seguía luchando contra otros mortífagos.

_¡Cuidado!_ – Harry había gritado a Arthur Weasley, que se tiró al suelo, justo a tiempo antes de que una maldición impactara en el mayor de los Weasley.

_¡Gracias, Harry_! – Oyó que le gritaba el pelirrojo antes de seguir peleando. De pronto, el joven Gryffindor observó que justo en el suelo, al lado de donde se acaba de enfrentar el señor Weasley, estaba el cuerpo de Nimphadora Tonks, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de terror en la cara. No sabía cuando la habían matado, pero lo que sí sabía, era que lo sentía muchísimo. Le había llegado a coger cariño a esa mujer.

_¡No!_ – Harry se volteó rápidamente, del lugar donde procedían las voces que habían gritado ese profundo "No". Era gente de su bando. No necesitó preguntar que había pasado… en el suelo, junto a Voldemort, había un cuerpo, el de Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort levantó la mirada y observó a Harry con una mueca triunfal y burlona. A continuación dijo:

_Adelante, Potter, venga a tu protector_ – había llegado el momento. Ese era el duelo que decidiría que lado triunfaría. Blanco o negro. Luz u oscuridad.

_¡Avada Kedavra!_ – vociferó el hombre.

_¡Protego!_ – consiguió protegerse Harry.

_¡Crucio!_ – de nuevo gritó esa horrenda voz. Harry se tiró al suelo, desde donde dijo:

_¡Avada Kedavra! _

_¡Protego!_

Estuvieron largo rato peleando. Utilizaron hechizos, sobre todo, de magia negra.

Un simple "expeliarmus" lanzado por Voldemort, consiguió alcanzar a Harry. Lo desarmó y lo tiró al suelo, desde donde pudo oír una sonora y escalofriante carcajada. Miró rápidamente al suelo que tenía alrededor, y lo más útil para defenderse que encontró, fue una varita que estaba partida por la mitad. Colgaba por dos o tres Hilos de madera.

¡_Avada Kedaaaahhh_! – gritó Voldemort. Harry le había lanzado la varita rota a un ojo y ahora el señor oscuro, tenía una mano tapándoselo con una mueca de dolor en la cara (bueno, si es que a eso se le podía llamar "cara").

Mientras tanto, el-niño-que-vivió se levantó a toda mecha y fue por su varita, aprovechando ese momento de confusión. Antes de alcanzarla, un hechizo de magia negra, del que Harry nunca había oído hablar, fue lanzado a sus espaldas. Se tiró al suelo evitando que colisionara contra su cuerpo y alcanzó su varita.

Rápidamente desde el suelo lanzó un "crucio" en dirección a Voldemort que se echó a un lado, pero Harry, nada más lanzar el hechizo, pronunció otro a continuación, sin dar tiempo al señor tenebroso para defenderse.

Se acercó al cuerpo que estaba en el suelo inmóvil.

Lord Voldemort, el terror de mundo mágico, había sido derrotado al fin, por Harry Potter, niño-que-vivió-y-venció, con un eficiente "avada Kedavra".

Algunos mortífagos consiguieron escapar, otros los detuvieron los aurores, y otros tantos, yacían muertos en el suelo.

Desde que la lucha comenzó, hasta que finalizó, pasó alrededor de tres horas.

_¡Harry¡Lo has conseguido¡Lo has matado!_ – sus dos mejores amigos lo abrazaban fuertemente. Miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo le sonreía y le aplaudía.

_¡Viva Harry Potter!_ – clamaron los gemelos Weasley.

_¡Viva!_ Contestaron todos los demás.

En un momento dado, mientras era abrazado y felicitado por todo el mundo, recordó gracias a quién había sobrevivido.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, que yacía muerto en el suelo. La idea le llegó nuevamente a la cabeza a toda velocidad. ¡El rubio había dado su vida por él! Era algo que no comprendía, él no lo habría hecho por el rubio. Harry siempre había odiado a Draco Malfoy y viceversa. Entonces… ¿Por qué? Y más aún siendo un mortífago… ¿Por qué había dado su vida por él?

Se agachó justo al lado de Malfoy. Sabía que estaba muerto, pues un Avada no lo sobreviviría nadie, pero, por si acaso, solo por si acaso, con sus dedos índice y corazón, aprisionó en su cuello, intentando encontrarle el pulso.

No podía ser posible, tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas.

Puso su oído sobre el pecho del rubio. Justo donde se encontraba el corazón.

Definitivamente era algo imposible.

¡ ESTABA VIVO!

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Harry se sentó en el suelo y pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Malfoy, levantándola, y apoyó la cabeza rubia contra su pecho. Observó lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Ya estaban empezando a llevarse a los heridos a San Mugo y a los presos a Azkaban. Habían aparecido medimagos, y mucha gente del ministerio para ayudar en esas labores.

_¡Hey¡HEY! _- gritó Harry a una de las medimagas que estaba ayudando a llevar a Remus Lupin, quien estaba cojo, hacia una chimenea para ir a San Mugo. La medimaga lo acompañó y luego atendió a Harry.

_¡Harry Potter¡Nuestro salvador¿Qué desea?_

_Está vivo_ – comentó Harry señalando el cuerpo que estaba sosteniendo en el suelo – _pero si no se lo llevan pronto, morirá. Tiene el pulso muy débil._

_Lo siento, señor Potter, Hemos recibido órdenes estrictas. Sólo podemos llevarnos para salvar a las buenas personas. Los mortífagos no interesan_ – dijo con una cara de profundo asco.

Antes de poder replicar, la mujer se había dado la vuelta. Había ido a comprobar si había más persona vivas.

A Harry no le quedó otra opción. Notó que la furia se apoderaba de él. Se levantó con el rubio en sus brazos y él mismo lo llevó a la chimenea.

_¿Qué haces¡No es más que un mortífago!_ – le dijeron varia personas, entre ellas, Ron y Hermione.

_¡DEJENME EN PAZ! - _nadie se atrevió a cuestionarle más.

Como pudo, consiguió coger un puñado de polvos flu. Apareció San Mugo. Los medimagos estaban muy ajetreados, pues había muchas personas heridas después de la batalla. Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, entre otros, pero eran heridas leves, fracturas, quemaduras o cosas por el estilo, nadie estaba inconsciente y a punto de morir, como la persona que tenía entre sus brazos.

Harry se acercó a un medimago y le comentó nuevamente el estado del rubio. Le contestó secamente, lo mismo que aquella medimaga.

Entonces cerró los ojos hasta que fueron dos pequeñas ranuras, se puso rojo por la furia y gritó:

_¡AYÚNDENLO¡YA¡O TENDRÁ QUE VÉRSELAS CON EL QUE ACABA DE MATAR A LORD VOLDEMORT!_ – se dio cuenta de que todo San Mugo tuvo que haberle oído, pero le daba exactamente igual. Su prioridad en esos momentos, era el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

Al medimago se le agrandaron los ojos y lo miró con una expresión de terror.

_¿H-Harry P-Potter?_ – tartamudeó el medimago.

_Exacto_ – dijo dirigiéndole esa mirada de odio que estaba aterrando al pobre hombre

_Venga, por favor, póngalo sobre esta cama_ – así lo hizo Harry_- huuummm… tiene el pulso alarmantemente débil ¿sabe qué hechizo le lanzaron?_

_Avada Kedavra_ – contestó simplemente.

_¡Eso es imposible_! – mirando al Gryffindor como si estuviera loco.

_Oiga… yo pensé lo mismo al comprobar que estaba vivo, pero le puedo asegurar que fue esa maldición al que le dio._

_Pues… como no hubiera sido lanzada desde una varita rota…_

Y entonces Harry recordó. ¡La varita que le había lanzado a Voldemort¡Claro! La que había encontrado tirada por el suelo, rota por la mitad.

_Pues, ahora que lo dice, creo que sí fue desde una varita rota._

_Esa información es más valiosa de lo que cree, señor Potter_ – dijo el medimago sonriendo por primera vez. Y nada más pronunciar estas palabras murmuró un hechizo que hizo que "el bello durmiente" despertara, y el medimago se fue a buscar una poción, murmurando que el joven estaría muy débil.

Draco miró Harry y viceversa. El rubio estaba dejando entrever sus emociones a través de esas penetrantes orbes grises. El Gryfindor, pudo leer principalmente, confusión. No entendía como podía seguir vivo.

_La varita con la que fue lanzado el "Avada! estaba rota_ – murmuró Harry simplemente, aclarando la duda del Slytherin.

Al momento, aparecía el medimago con una poción en sus manos.

_Tome, señor Potter, désela a beber_ – cuando terminó de darle la poción, el rubio se durmió. Harry solo se quedó mirándolo. Por primera vez, observó sus facciones minuciosamente. Al moreno siempre le habían gustado las chicas, pero tenía que admitir que Draco Malfoy era bello.

Unos ojos preciosos, grises como una tormenta. Cejas rubias y perfectas. Cachetes sonrosados, dándole un toque como si fuera un muñequito de porcelana. Una nariz pequeña y respingona, a la que, así, mirándola bien, se le podía apreciar alguna peca, que lo hacían más bello e irreal aún. Labios finos, rojos y muy apetecibles. Eso sin contar con su perfecto pelo rubio platino, ahora si esa molestosa gomina, y un cuerpo, para nada despreciable.

Sí, Harry Potter, tenía que admitir que Draco Malfoy era bello. Quizá fuera uno de los pocos, o casi nulos, hombres, que le parecía apetecibles sexualmente.

En ese tiempo, además de admirar el cuerpo de Malfoy, habló con Remus Lupin, que se estaba tratando una fea herida en el muslo. Le contó por qué estaba tan empeñado en salvar al rubio. Remus le había contestado que lo entendía, pero que seguro iba a tener algún problema por evitar que un mortífago fuera a Azkaban, o mejor dicho, fuera besado por un dementor, porque Harry sabía perfectamente que la orden que se había dado en el ministerio era la de: todo mortífago que se encontrara en la batalla, fuera besado sin miramientos.

Media hora más tarde llegó el medimago nuevamente. Malfoy se acababa de despertar.

_Ya se pueden ir. Todo está perfecto señor… _

_Malfoy_ – contestó el chico que estaba en la cama, con una voz ronca y débil.

_Señor Malfoy. Solo llévese esta poción y tómesela mañana otra vez. Es para recuperar fuerzas._

_Gracias_ – murmuró el rubio.

_Tienes que venir conmigo, o si no, te enviarán a que te bese un dementor. Vamos a hablar con el jefe de los aurores_ – dijo Harry.

_De acuerdo_ – contestó secamente Malfoy.

O0ºoº0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oºo00oº0oºo0ººo0ººo0ºo0ºo0ººo0ººo0º0o0º0oº0oº0o0oº0oº0oºº0

Pasó un mes. Harry había tenido algunos problemas con el asuntillo Malfoy. Pero nadie se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria. Ninguna persona quería ser el objeto de la cólera del mago más poderoso que existía actualmente en el mundo.

Se enterró a todos los caídos en un funeral enorme al que habían asistido miles de magos. Dumbledore, Tonks, Ojoloco Moody y otros tantos de la Orden del Fénix, algunos chicos de Hogwarts, aurores…También Percy Weasley, que había luchado con la Orden.

Los únicos que al final no fueron condenados al beso del dementor eran los chicos que se habían escabullido en Hogwarts, Parkinson, Grabbe, Goyle, Nott, etc. Simplemente los metieron en Azkaban unos pocos años, por ser menores.

En todo ese tiempo, Draco y Harry a penas se habían dicho un par de palabras. El Gryffindor no entendía por qué el rubio lo había salvado.

Era cierto que Malfoy había tenido que explicar públicamente la razón por la que se había encontrado entre los mortífagos para que no lo encerraran y había dicho que era porque lo habían obligado, de otro modo, lo matarían. Pero aún así, Malfoy no se tenía por que haber puesto entre la maldición imperdonable y Harry, no tenía por qué. Podía haber, simplemente para demostrar que estaba del lado de la luz, matado a otros mortífagos y ya está.

Hasta que un día, Harry se armó de valor y fue hacia la Mansión Malfoy. Ahora el joven vivía solo con su madre, ya que al padre lo habían condenado al beso del dementor. Esa duda se la iba a tener que aclarar el menor de los Malfoy.

Cuando llegó a la casa, el rubio le miró extrañado, pero le ofreció pasar.

_¿Y tu madre?_

_Se ha ido con su nuevo amante "a no se donde"._

_Huuumm… _- Harry se azotó mentalmente… ¿No tenía una mejor respuesta para darle?

Ambos se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en un sofá, cada uno en un extremo.

_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ve al grano_ – habló Draco.

"_Tan amable como siempre" – _pensó Harry.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que ambos se miraron fijamente.

_¿Por qué?_ – dijo al fin Harry.

_Por qué ¿Qué?-_ preguntó el rubio, haciéndose como el que no había entendido.

_¿Por qué… lo hiciste? Es decir¿Por qué me salvaste… la vida¿No me odiabas?_

Otra tanda de minutos mirándose sin saber que decir, hasta que Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry, hasta ponerse en frente. Él de pie y el moreno sentado en el sillón mirándole fijamente.

_¿De verdad quieres saberlo? _

Harry intentó leer los ojos de su acompañante. Intentó comprender lo que se proponía. Pero no pudo, la máscara que el mismo había creado para ocultar sus sentimientos, estaba actuando perfectamente.

_Sí _– contestó Harry al fin.

"El bello durmiente" se inclinó rápidamente sobre Harry, y antes de que el moreno se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus labios estaban en contacto con los del rubio. Al gryffindor le costó un poco reaccionar, hasta que comenzó a corresponder abriendo la boca para que el otro pudiera profundizar el beso. Las dos bocas se conocían y se exploraban, tiernamente al principio, hasta que Draco acabó sentado sobre las caderas de Harry y este último, aprisionado contra el sillón, mientras sus lenguas, furiosas en sus bocas, creaban su propia batalla final. El moreno acariciaba el pelo y la espalda del Slytherin, y este, acariciaba la cara y la cintura de Harry.

Separó levemente su boca de los jugosos labios del moreno, y dijo, respirando agitadamente, echando su aliento de olor a menta, contra la boca del su acompañante:

_Por que te amo_ – y volvió a apresar los labios de Harry, quien se estaba recuperando del shock. ¿Draco Malfoy le amaba?

El rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas para que su dureza hiciera fricción contra la de su Gryffindor. Los gemidos de ambos eran tapados por sus bocas lujuriosas, que seguían explorándose furiosamente. Sin romper nunca el contacto con la otra boca, Harry acabó echado en el sofá, y sobre éste, un muy excitado Draco.

El rubio comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello del chico, mientras este le acariciaba con la mano izquierda la espalda, y con la derecha, agarró y apretó, las duras y firmes nalgas del Slytherin.

Malfoy se separó del Gryffindor y se levantó del sillón, respirando agitadamente, y le ofreció su mano al otro para ayudar a levantarse.

_Sígueme_ – murmuró con la voz ronca por el placer.

Subieron por las escaleras de la Mansión y llegaron a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de Draco.

Era grande, espacioso y lujoso. Las paredes eran de color verde y las cortinas que había en las ventanas, eran negras con serpientes verdes. Harry vio algunos muebles. Eran muy lujosos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. En el medio de la habitación había una enorme cama de matrimonio. El edredón era verde y plateado. Todo muy Slytherin.

El gryffindor a penas se dio cuenta, de que un cuerpo lo apresaba, lo apoyaba contra la pared y lo levantaba levemente. Harry puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Draco, mientras este lo volvía a besar con ferocidad.

La túnica y la camisa de Harry en poco tiempo estuvieron en el suelo. Seguía en la misma posición, apoyado y levantado contra la pared, mientras el rubio besaba y mordía sus pezones. El moreno intentaba reprimir sus gemidos en vano. Mientras, desanudaba la túnica del Slytherin, y con ayuda de éste, le quitaba la camisa, estando ya los dos en igualdad de condiciones. Se abrazaban y se besaban, juntaban sus torsos, querían tener contacto con la piel de su acompañante.

El rubio acabó por bajar al Gryffindor y, literalmente, lo lanzó contra la cama, arrancándole los pantalones, los boxer, los zapatos y calcetines en una misma vez. Tenía a su Gryffindor desnudo frente a él en todo su esplendor. Sentía que la pasión lo cegaba. No tenía otro pensamiento que no fuera el de devorar el cuerpo que tenía frente a él. Y así lo hizo. Inclinó su rubia cabeza y tomó con su boca la dureza de Harry, la cual, devoró sin contemplaciones, mientras el moreno apoyaba sus dos manos sobre la cabeza del Slytherin, empujándola, mientras embestía contra su boca, y gritaba de placer. Irremediablemente, Harry se vino bestialmente en la boca del "bello durmiente" con un potente gemido. No recordaba haberse corrido nunca de esa manera tan… intensa.

Decidió que ya estaba bien de ser pasivo, que el rubio le había dado muchísimo placer, y ya era hora de devolverle el favor. Lo atrapó por los hombros y lo tumbó sobre la cama boca arriba, mientras el moreno se colocaba sobre él, comiéndose la boca del rubio y probando su propio semen.

Draco se dejaba hacer. Harry había comenzado a bajar los besos por su cuello. Lamía, mordía y besaba, mientras el rubio se retorcía y gemía de placer. El moreno seguía bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones, que chupó y mordió hasta que quedaron bien erectos. Las manos del Gryffindor acariciaban su torso y sus piernas, las del Slytherin, la espalda y las nalgas del morocho. Harry siguió bajando con su boca hasta llegar al a la cinturilla del pantalón de Draco. Lo quitó si contemplaciones, junto con las prendas que le quedaban. El moreno vio satisfecho el pene erecto del otro chico, pero ni lo tocó.

En lugar de ello, besó al rubio desde los pies hasta llegar a la ingle. Lentamente, muy lentamente, para que el rubio lo deseara más. En todo ese tiempo, Draco gemía en anticipación a lo que vendría.

Hasta que por fin, la boca del Gryffindor se hizo con la excitación de su acompañante. Al principio solo besó la punta, mientras sus manos la acariciaban en toda su extensión, hasta que finalmente, la metió completamente en su boca, y comenzó a succionarla, morderla y lamerla. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y gritaba cosas inteligibles. Una mano estaba apoyada sobre la cabeza del Gryffindor y la otra agarraba fuertemente al edredón.

Cuando notó que se iba a correr, agarró a Harry por los hombros. Este le respondió con una mirada confundida.

_Quiero venirme contigo_ – dijo el rubio en respuesta. El moreno asintió, mientras el otro lo echaba nuevamente sobre la cama, y una vez más, lo besaba.

Luego se separó de él y se levantó un instante hasta llegar a la mesilla de noche, y sacar de la gaveta un bote de lubricante. Se acercó nuevamente hasta ponerse sobre Harry. Éste estuvo observándolo mientras hacía todo eso. Realmente era muy bello. Notó como su deseo se encendía más.

El primer dedo, embadurnado de lubricante, se introdujo en la estrecha entrada del Gryffindor, mientras el rubio lo besaba. En poco tiempo, dos dedos más acompañaron al primero. Comenzó entonces a hacer movimientos circulares en el interior de su chico. Cuando este soltó un grito de placer, supo que estaba preparado para recibir algo más grande. Levantó las piernas de Harry y se las colocó en sus hombros para tener un mejor acceso a su entrada.

Draco no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente que la entrada al cuerpo del Gryffindor era aún virgen (al igual que la suya), y por esa razón, tuvo especial cuidado al introducir su pene. Notó como su compañero se tensaba durante unos segundos. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro esperó, quizá más de la cuenta, pero no quería por nada del mundo hacerle daño, solo quería prodigarle placer a su chico, hasta que comenzó a moverse. Lentamente al principio, pero a medida que los gemidos del Gryffindor, y los suyos propios se iban intensificando, aumentó la velocidad, acabando por clavarse profundamente en el interior de Harry y sus cuerpos se convertían en uno solo.

El rubio miró al Gryffindor. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los cachetes rojos y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras se agarraba a él como si fuera una tabla de salvamento. Era lo más bello que había visto en su corta vida.

Ambos se vinieron casi simultáneamente, gritando el nombre de su pareja, y más agotados de lo que nuca habían estado al practicar el sexo. La pasión con la que se habían entregado, había sido tan brutal que incluso podría compararse con la sensación de vértigo que se puede llegar tener al subirse en la montaña rusa más grande del mundo.

Draco se encontraba sobre Harry. Todavía no había salido del interior de su amante. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente bien, mientras intentaban recuperar una respiración a ritmo normal.

Al separar sus cuerpos notaron que estaban pegados gracias al sudor que habían segregado al expresarse su amor físicamente. Se echaron de lado y se abrazaron frente a frente.

_Yo también te amo_ – dijo Harry, justo antes de caer dormido. Draco sintió que era el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Oºo0ºo0ººo00oº00º0o0ººo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoº0ºo0oº0o0ºo0ºo0ººo0º0oº0oºo0ºo0ºo0oº00

FIN

Que tal? Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.

No voy a decir que me voten porque hay más fics que participan y puede que les gusten más, pero lo que si les voy a pedir es que al menos voten a alguno. Hombre… que si votan por el mío les estaré sumamente agradecida, pero yo no obligo a nadie a nada.

Este es el link para ver los otros fics que participan:

http/groups. este es el link para votar:

http/groups. de la Orden Slythiriana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


End file.
